


Smooth, Stilinski.

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: (It's only underage for americans), Biting, Bottom!Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Marking, Oneshot, Porn, Rimming, Scenting, hairless kink, prompt, shaven legs!kink, talk of mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Hi! I have this really, really embarrassing kink for Stiles with shaven legs. So if you're taking prompts, would you mind writing some Sterek smut that includes Bottom!Stiles with shaven legs and rimming? (No daddy!kink or watersports, please!) If you do I'll be sooo happy because I haven't been able to find any shaven legs!kink fics in the Sterek tags of AO3! Have a nice day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth, Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my beta Galifrayen-Consulting-Criminal <3

“Deer-rek!” 

He froze on his spot at the road, tilting his head up and towards the Stilinski home with a frown. His immediate action was to start running, racing towards his pack member as his wolf snarled in worry. 

It was the scent that had him stopped, stumbling to a halt just under Stiles’ bedroom window. 

The smell of arousal hit him hard enough to have him sucking in air, blinking a few times in a dizzy sort of manner. He tried to shake it off as his wolf paused in it’s pacing, scenting the space above him in delight. 

Oh. 

Oh, that definitely hadn’t been a pained cry, which meant that Stiles was - 

Huh. 

He was climbing the wall and his hands were on latch of the window before he registered his own movements. Derek grumbled as his wolf snarled in delight, nudging him closer to the teenager. 

He wasn’t completely moronic, he knew he found Stiles attractive. The teen had ridiculously large, brown eyes, and sure hands, even when he flailed around like a dumb-ass, he still had this odd sort of grace about him. 

He’d grown up a lot from the buzz-cut-styled, hyperactive child he’d met in the woods.

He could admit that he’d thought about the teen a few times. That didn’t mean he had to act on it.

"D-Der - please, fuuck."

He was going to act on it.

He swung open the latch and hopped inside, landing quietly on the carpeted floor, giving himself a moment to take in the scene before him.

Stiles was stretched out like a banquet on his bed, one hand stretched above his head, long fingers wrapped about the headboard as the other worked lower, fucking himself back onto his hand with desperate pants.

His dotted skin was flushed a delicious pink, shining with sweat and precum at the teen bucked his sharp hips up and growled in frustration, eyes screwed shut.  

Oh god - Stiles has no hair on his chest or his legs, his soft, pale skin completely smooth, dragging over the mussed sheets under him. 

He wanted to mark him up. 

His cock jerked in his jeans and his wolf clawed at him, demanding that he fuck, breed, mate the teen right the hell now. 

He was across the room in seconds, crawling up the bed with a practiced ease. Derek smirked when Stiles' eyes flew open and the teen flailed, yelping in surprise.

"Jesus, fuck!"

"You know, when I heard you screaming, I rushed over here, thinking you were in danger. Instead I find out you were screaming for entirely different reasons, Stiles.”

"You- You can’t - my room! Derek, what the hell! That’s none of your business."

He smiled a little when Stiles flushed, turning his head away as Derek ran his palms up those smooth calves shivering at the glide of skin beneath his fingertips. 

"Hm. You were screaming my name though. Were you thinking about me?" 

He bent down as Stiles sputtered, while he nipped and sucked at creamy inner thighs, wolf purring in delight when Stiles whimpered, still completely pliant under him. 

"Well?"

"I- Yeah, okay? Fuck you, yeah I was, and it was awesome." 

"Would you like me to fuck you properly?" 

He took a moment to look up, running his tongue over Stiles' thigh. He was loving the fact that he could taste only flesh against his tongue, and was breathing in the heady scent of the teen. He rumbled deep in his chest when Stiles began nodding feverishly, letting his thighs fall open, allowing Derek to push between them. 

"You shave?"

He grinned wolfishly up at Stiles when the teen let out a groan of embarrassment. He ran his hands soothingly over Stiles' legs, bending forward to wrap his lips about Stiles' cock. He sucked at the tip, forcing the boy's attention to him, as Stiles cried out and arched up, gripping the sheets below him. 

"Yes! YES, I like the w-way... I like the way my skin feels against the sheets and against other people, okay? God, p-please."

"Please what, pup?"

"Fuck me, you asshole."

He laughed. Even in bed, Stiles was a chatty, impatient thing. He growled lowly, tracing the vein of Stiles' cock before gripping at strong thighs, pulling them up and over his shoulders. 

"I won't today, not until you're 18 -"

He dragged his scruff up Stiles’s thigh, sucking a bruise into the skin. His eyebrow raised when Stiles’s indignant whimper turned into a low moan, head hitting the pillow under him. 

"-Today, I’m going to eat you out until you're screaming on my mouth, cover you in my cum and you’ll have burns up your thighs for weeks, so you’ll know exactly who made you feel that way." 

He should probably be surprised with how wolflike he sounded, snarling it out before ducking down. He pulled Stiles' cheeks apart with one hand and pushed his tongue into the already gaping opening, twisting and rolling it. He felt pleased when Stiles’s legs closed around his head, the teen's trembling hands grabbing at his hair to pull him closer. 

Derek worked his tongue hard, fucking it into the writhing body under him, mimicking what he had planned for a later date, sucking at the quivering rim as he did so. 

He pulled off with an obscene, wet slurp, rubbing his cheek over sensitive, red skin at Stiles’s legs. He slid two fingers into the teen's loose, wet opening, and crooked his fingers and watching in awe as Stiles grabbed for the headboard, body straining, cock twitching against his stomach almost violently. 

Derek whimpered when Stiles came, completely untouched. Hot strips of cum painted the teen's chest and chin, his honey-gold eyes staring up at him, glazed and blissed out as he gasped for air. 

He delivered another stinging bite to Stiles' thigh, watching in satisfaction as the red marks blossomed amongst the stubble burn. Dropping Stiles' legs and snarling, Derek crawled up to straddle the teen, smirking down at him as he undid his own jeans.

Taking his cock in hand, it only took a few slippery-with-precum pumps to have him hissing out Stiles’ name, head tilted back, cumming over the boy, their mixed scents choking the air around them. 

"Holy fuck."

"Hm."

He rolled to lie beside him lazily, running his fingertips soothingly over Stiles’s trembling legs. He chuckled lightly when Stiles whispered the words again, and was grinning at him cheekily. 

"You know, I wear shorts when I run, you should come watch some time." 

He bared his fangs fondly, watching as Stiles dissolved into snickers.

_Idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos<3


End file.
